Que no se rompa el amor
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: ¿Se puede construir algo sobre escombros? Kagami y Kuroko lo descubrirán juntos poco a poco. ::One-shot::


**¡Buenas -noches, tardes, días- a todos!**

Bien, vengo de rapidísimo a dejar ésto que es un regalo para mi dulce Angela que se ha vuelto una gran amiga para mi. Querida ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te deseo todo lo bueno y bello de la vida. Te mando un abrazo inmensamente enorme, espero te guste el regalo :)

**Advertencias:** Romance y cursilerías. Casi nada de Angst.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei y yo sólo los pido prestados un ratito para recrear éstos relatos bizarros.

* * *

><p><strong>Que no se rompa el amor<strong>

**.**

La Generación milagrosa, en un comienzo, era un grupo de amigos extraños; ninguno era igual al otro y todos tenían gustos diferentes, personalidades diferentes y objetivos distintos. Algunos compartían salón o camino de regreso a casa. Pero sólo tenían algo realmente en común…

El basquetbol.

Sin embargo, el celeste se hacía poseedor una relación especial con el As del equipo, ya que fue el primero en notarlo y en alentarlo. Daiki era una persona extrovertida, segura y salvaje, como ninguna otra; por su parte, él era inseguro, débil y sin presencia. De esa extraña manera, comenzaron a tener empatía ya que, en cierta forma, eran lo que al otro le faltaba. Y su manera de verse cambio con los años: amigos en primero, novios en segundo, desconocidos en tercero.

"_Ya no recuerdo como son tus pases…"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo su ex pareja, Aomine, uno de tantos días en los que el chico comenzó a tener conflictos existencialistas sobre su monstruosa evolución en el mundo del basquetbol. Ya no tenía nada, ya no lo tenía a él.

Su mente y corazón era un completo caos. La persona en la que le confiaba todo, inluso su vida misma, lo abandonó de la peor manera posible. Estaba roto, destrozado, herido…

Al salir de Teiko, al sentirse destrozado de esa manera, juro hacerles ver a sus ex compañeros que él era una persona valiosa dentro de la cancha. Juró no volverse a emocionar con esa cursilería extraña del amor y la amistad que sólo te ataranta.

Seirin era una preparatoria relativamente nueva con una antigüedad de un año con su deporte favorito. Se inscribió con la visión de no tener en cuenta a nadie más que a si mismo… tal y como lo hicieron sus amigos en secundaria, pero ¿Cómo confiar en alguien, si ya no puedes confiar en ti mismo?

Y sin embargo, desde la primera vez que vio esa cabellera roja, su pulso se aceleró considerablemente. Cuando contempló la sonrisa que ese ser podía ofrecer, un puño de mariposas revolotearon en todo su cuerpo. Mala señal para su corazón ¿El nombre el culpable? Kagami Taiga, un chico japonés que vivió en Estados Unidos el último tiempo.

Pero él se había dado cuenta que él era una luz y podía realizar una mancuerna de equipo, sin meter sentimentalismos baratos. Se ofreció a ser la sombra, a apoyarlo.

Después de los entrenamientos, en clase o eventos extracurriculares, se les veía juntos. A nadie se le hizo nuevo eso, para todos, incluso para ellos, era natural compartir esos momentos como la luz y sombra de Seirin que eran. Derrotaron a Kise, ese rubio parlanchín que se dejó encandilar por la nueva luz de Kuroko y lo confirmó llamándolo como solamente lo hacía con las personas que respetaba. Midorima sufrió el perder por primera vez en su vida cuando Kuroko y Kagami. Ellos, chocaban sus puños en señal de victoria de equipo.

Tetsuya comenzó a construir nuevas cosas dentro de él. Se permitió compartir algunas cosas de él mismo con el As de su equipo. El pelirrojo conoció a los padres de su compañero y ellos lo acogieron con entusiasmo, era el primer amigo que su hijo llevaba a casa. El celeste reparaba viejas rasgaduras en su interior para dar paso a ese extraño sentimiento que el otro empujaba sin querer. Cada sonrisa, cada palabra o acción, otorgaba una extraña felicidad en el más pequeño.

Por su parte, Kagami comenzó a confiar en su amigo. Se permitió volver a entablar una relación cercana con alguien, habían evolucionado tanto en su vínculo que incluso sus miradas se entendían sin necesidad de decir palabras. Lo llevó en varias ocasiones a su casa para estudiar juntos.

Realmente las relaciones cercanas duelen, y de eso se dio cuenta cuando vio a un chico moreno besar antes de un partido importante al que decía ser su sombra. Su confianza se fracturó. Él por su parte, no comentó nada de aquella escena que le escozó el corazón. Mantuvo ese incipiente vació que sentía… jamás la soledad le había llegado tanto.

Kuroko aventó a Daiki propinándole una buena estocada en la quijada. Él estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenía por su nueva luz y no iba a permitir que su ex pareja le mermara su vida nuevamente. Jamás le había dolido algo en su vida tanto como ver esa aura y rostro llenos de impotencia cuando el pelirrojo tuvo que salir del partido por su lesión. Y cuando el otro de desplazó con esas palabras, sintió nuevamente esa compañera tan melancólica que tanto tiempo compartió con él.

¿Estaría bien dejar así las cosas? ¡No! La sonrisa de Taiga fue lo que le otorgó una nueva esperanza de volver a confiar. Después de enterarse los verdaderos motivos de su luz para separarse, le buscó para aclarar la situación.

La lluvia permeaba en su ropa de instituto, pero a él poco le importaba. Sus piernas corrían lo más que podía hacerlo, luchando contra la ansiedad que sentía y el júbilo de volver a verlo después de dos semanas. Al llegar al departamento del chico, tocó desesperado –como pocas veces en su vida- el timbre.

—K-kuroko — dijo con sorpresa el pelirrojo, observando el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero mojado.

—Kagami-kun ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó el celeste ignorando el escalofrío que sentía al estar empapado.

—¡Idiota! ¿Quieres morir de hipotermia? — Contestó lleno de frustración. Haló sin pedir permiso al individuo que se coló en su vida y lo metió a su cuarto, alejándolo del frio.

—Me sorprende bastante que Kagami-kun conozca la palabra hipotermia — la mente de Tetsuya quería evadir un poco el enfrentamiento que probablemente se daría. No quería perder nuevamente a su persona amada… no ahora que sabía que lo amaba.

—¡Bastardo engreído! — Empujó sin contemplación el pequeño cuerpo hasta el cuarto de baño —. ¡Primero date una ducha caliente y luego hablamos! — Cerró fuertemente la puerta y se quedó ahí recargado —. Ahorita te traigo un cambio.

—Pero — intentó remilgar el celeste, acariciando la puerta pensando que del otro lado estaba su luz.

—¡Maldición, obedece! — Gritó un poco molesto —. No… no quiero que te pase nada.

La suave voz que utilizó al final conmovió el corazón de Kuroko. Ah, ya había entendido porque se enamoró de él. A pesar de ser muy similar a Aomine en su personalidad, tenían eso que los hacía diferentes…

Preocuparse genuinamente por el prójimo.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun — susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyese y comenzó a despojarse de su mojada camisa.

—Sí, lo que sea — contestó restándole fingida importancia. Claramente eso lo había hecho enrojecer.

Taiga se encontraba consternado ¿De qué querría hablar la sombra? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante como para arriesgar su salud con tal de platicar? Por un instante, se le vino a la mente nuevamente esa escena y se mareó. Decidió dejar de elucubrar y esperar; de esa manera, se sobó el puente de su nariz y fue por un cambio a su armario. Cogió una playera y short sin ver de quien eran y se las dejó afuera del cuarto sobre una cómoda.

—Kuroko, afuera está la muda de ropa.

Y echó camino hacia la cocina para preparar un buen chocolate caliente. Esos días de lluvia, le ganaba la nostalgia de su madre; ella solía hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando vivía con ella en Estados Unidos…

"_Es una manera de entrar en calor Taiga"_

Solía decir de vez en vez. Por fortuna, antes de su muerte, pudo aprender una que otra receta de su parte y claro que dentro de su repertorio no podía faltar esa bebida caliente que le traía nostalgia. Mientras meneaba la leche en la estufa, se encontraba sonriendo bobamente. Su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios fuera del país, de hecho, rara vez compartían más de una semana juntos al mes.

Extrañaba mucho a los dos.

Se percató que ya estaba listo y apagó el fuego. Con arte, agregó un poco de canela para darle ese toque magia que tanto le hacía añorar su infancia.

—Ya estoy, Kagami-kun.

—¡Whaa! — Gritó asustado por la presencia de Tetsuya —. Terminaste demasiado pronto.

—Me gusta estar con Kagami-kun, es solo eso — contestó mirando la humeante olla que se presenciaba ante él —. Huele muy bien.

—A-ah, si ¿Gustas un poco? — Inquirió alzando una taza en el aire y comenzó a servir cuando vio la afirmativa del otro —¿Quieres un pocky para acompañarlo?

—¿Pocky? — preguntó intrigado el celeste. Los americanos tenían gustos bastante extraños.

—Oh cierto, lo siento — comentó sirviendo la otra taza —. Cuando residía en Estados Unidos, Tatsuya y yo solíamos acompañar el chocolate caliente de mi mamá con unos cuantos pockys — rebuscaba en su alacena la curiosa caja roja, hallándola hasta el fondo de ésta.

—¿Quién es Tatsuya, Kagami-kun? — Ese nombre le crispó los nervios. El pelirrojo había comentado tan naturalmente ese recuerdo como si fuese importante… no, _es_ importante para él.

—Tatsuya es un viejo conocido que se quedó allá. Fuimos como hermanos — mencionó alegremente cargando ambas tazas hasta la sala de cuero, dejándolas en una pequeña mesita.

—Ya veo — no era de extrañarse que el chico no tuviese más parejas anteriormente ¿Y si le repugnaba que un hombre estuviese enamorado de él? En un instante, perdió el valor que había adquirido.

—Y bien ¿De que querías hablar? — Su cuerpo se sentó por inercia en el mismo sillón en el que la sombra se había sentado, poniéndose de lado para poder observarlo y tomó uno de los palillos para llevárselo a la boca —. ¡Tatsuya se moriría por esto! — Dijo alegremente saboreando el pocky —. Que buenos tiempos…

Esas palabras fueron como puñales para el corazón de Kuroko. Observó como el pelirrojo mordía la botana dulce y la sostenía solo con sus labios. Mordía por pequeños pedazos sin perder esa sonrisa.

—_Basta_ — pensó el celeste para sus adentros. No podía soportar ver sonreír a su amado por recordar a otra persona.

Llevaba ya casi todo el pocky consumido. Tetsuya, armándose de celos y valor, se acercó hasta posicionarse encima de Kagami. Sus caderas frías en las piernas calientes del pelirrojo formaban una combinación más que perfecta.

—¿Kuroko?

Y sin más, Kuroko le besó. Un ósculo dulce, saboreándose y conociéndose. Entre ellos no necesitaban palabras, eso lo sabían a la perfección y por ello, el celeste enredó sus finos dedos en la cabellera carmesí de Kagami. Robó el pocky de su boca y profundizando el beso, comenzó a deshacer el dulce con la saliva entremezclada de los dos.

Caótica gloria.

Taiga supo que aquello era lo que tanto había esperado; sin medirse, con sus grandes manos, acarició la suave y un poco húmeda espalda de Tetsuya. Quería arrancar esa piel para darle una nueva donde sólo pudiese reaccionar a sus caricias. No quería que alguien más pudiese decir que tuvo el privilegio de tocar esa piel… celos enfermizos sentía al recordar al estúpido moreno.

Kuroko por su parte, quería desgarrar la boca del pelirrojo para que solo fuese su nombre que saliese de esos labios. No conocía al tal Tatsuya y ya lo odiaba por tener el honor de decir que conoce de años a su amado.

Pero en ese momento, ambos comprendieron que no se trata de olvidar simplemente. Se trata de construir sobre ese caos algo nuevo. Los escombros son eso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer; sin embargo, saben que sobre ellos se puede levantar algo, sembrar algo y cosecharlo.

Con desesperación, se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno y sus ojos se abrieron para contemplar el semblante del otro. No querían que nadie viese ese rostro que mostraban para el otro. Era exclusivo.

—Tal vez si quiero pocky para acompañar el chocolate, Kagami-kun.

—Te daré todos los que quieras.

Con eso comprendieron que iba implícito en la acción y oración. Completa posesividad y sumisión ¿Quién a quién? No les importaba.

Lo único que sabían, era que ya habían comenzado a construir un puente que los conectaba. Y fue desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

_"Yo había puesto encima de mi pecho,_

_un pequeño letrero que decía:_

_'Cerrado por demolición'..._

_Y aquí me tiene usted,_

_pintando las paredes_

_y abriendo las ventanas."_

**_Carlos Pelliger_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Éste escrito fue hecho con todo el amor del mundo para mi dulce amiga. Espero lo disfrutes muchisimo, lo hice de nuestra pareja favorita en todo el basto mundo del Kuroko no basuke.<p>

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer ésto. Me hacen inmensamente feliz. El título lo saqué de una canción de mi amado Julio Iglesias *se le cae la baba* No tiene nada que ver con la historia (creo (?)) pero me gustó mucho para ella :3

Chicos de _Algo contigo y La libertad de escoger_ no me maten *se esconde tras un escudo de cajas* Algo contigo saldrá como siempre en lunes, y esta semana sale un nuevo capítulo de la libertad de escoger. ¡Le tenía que hacer un regalo digno a mi hermosisima socia, colega, beta reader, amiga... todo :3

Les mando muchos besotes de sabores a frutas y mordidas sensuales.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
